


Famished

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bedrooms, Cute, Domestic, Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Food, Food Issues, Funny, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late. I was hungry. Though I probaly shouldn't have done what I did. Poor Kaoru never saw it comming. The twins are supposed to be sleeping in bed, but Hikaru is just too hungry to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famished

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ouran High Host Club belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

It was late at night.

All the lights were off in our home.

I was supposed to be asleep.

I tried, really I did.

But I was so fucking hungry!

Every time I closed my eyes I’d picture a nice, buttered croissant with scrambled eggs on the side. Or honey baked ham sliced so delicately it was practically see through; glistening with the glazed sauce dripping down the sides and onto the porcelain dish.

I wanted food.

But if I moved then Kaoru would wake up.

I glanced down at my identical twin sleeping the night away right beside me.

He looked cute.

But I was pissed at him.

Whatever happened to the whole twin telepathy thing? Why didn’t he sense I was hungry and he needed to wake up so I could go eat?

Goddamnit.

He’s a sleep-addict is what he is.

I sighed and turned my head away from him and stared up at the full moon shinning into our bedroom window.

I still wanted something to eat.

Nothing could distract me from the rumbling in my stomach.

Hell right now I’d settle for commoners Ramen.

I groaned and shut my eyes.

I’ll force myself to sleep, there was no other choice.

I breathed deeply and relaxed all my muscles in my body and tried to cross over that annoying bridge of sleep and dreamland.

I felt Kaoru body heat radiating on the side of me; much like a honey baked ham.

Or the homemade bread the chief makes.

Oh God that sounds so delicious.

I unconsciously snuggled closer to him as my mind began to get foggy with the need for sleep.

Homemade bread with honey baked ham and potatoes; that had my mouth watering.

Slowly I felt myself fading into the realm of sleep while I thought of all the delicious, delectable foods in the world.

Actually I started dreaming of the stuff.

I was seated at a large banquette table all alone with all the food I could desire.

Almas cavias, Lobster, Fish, Canadian ham, Fugu-sashi, a chocolate fountain, white truffles, homemade bread, even Ramen. 

I started drooling and grabbed the first thing that I could get my hands on.

Which was a Crab.

I grabbed a leg, broke it in half, then bit into its juicy, tasty insi-

“OUCH! THE HELL?!” I jumped awake to see my brother’s rib cage staring me in my face.

I gulped.

Oh shit.

Kaoru scowled down at me then pushed my face away from his forearm. “…Hikaru…did you just bite my arm…?”

I was really hungry.

Famished ~ End


End file.
